Fire & Ice
by Kanna
Summary: This was orginially called Friendship or Relationship? but my friend suggested another name after reading the story. This is mostly the Yu-Yu Hakusho charries vs the Ice Demons that had exiled Hiei but there's a lot of HieiKur, YusKeiko & KuwaYuk fluff
1. Prologue

****

Kanna: I really wish I hadn't started posting this story before my other stories were finished but I've been having technical difficulties with getting the chapters to save and it's really starting to piss me off. Anyway I hope to figure out what's going on with my Microsoft Word soon.

****

Prologue

~Flashback/Dream~

__

A young man (he was closer to the size of a boy) walked out of seemingly nowhere. He had black hair and red eyes. There was a white headband around his forehead and he wore all black.

The young man vanished and reappeared on top of a building in the blink of an eye. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the forest just east of the city.

Once he got to the forest he leapt through the tree tops until he came to where a figure taller then himself was standing. The figure turned to face the "boy" (as some would call him because of his height) and smiled.

"Hiei" the stranger said, his red hair blowing in the wind and his green eyes shining in the dimming daylight.

~End of Flashback/Dream~

Hiei awoke from his light slumber. He hadn't been sleeping well lately and he kept having that same dream, or was it a flashback from a long time ago? All he knew was he never got passed meeting Kurama in the middle of the forest. He had a feeling that the dream might mean something but he was never one to read dreams.

Hiei stood up and leapt into the air, heading towards Genkai's house. He figured that either Genkai would be able to help him with his problem or that maybe the kitsune would be there.

He much preferred the latter of the two.

****

Kanna: The next chapter is titled **Questions?** Hope you like my story so far. Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Ch 1 Questions

****

Kanna: Whoo! I've got 3 reviews for this story and it hasn't been up that long! Go me! Ok, sorry about that, I'd have updated the story sooner but I was at my grandparents' house for thanksgiving and my grandma's computer was down. Anyway I've got most of the story written out in a notebook, well at least everything up to chapter 4. 

~Chapter One~

~*!~Questions?~!*~

Hiei dropped down into Genkai's courtyard, right next to the statue. He walked up to the door and was about to open it when none other then Kurama opened the door.

"Ah, Hiei I was about to go look for you," Kurama said casually but he gave Hiei a look that Hiei knew was only meant for him and Minamino Shiori (that's how they spelled it in the Bio of Kurama I've got so if it's spelled incorrect then sue me or at least tell me where the correct spelling is so I can fix it), Kurama's mother.

Hiei looked at Kurama curiously, wondering why Kurama would be searching him out but then he saw (more like sensed since Kurama was blocking his view) Yusuke and the idiot Kuwabara sitting in the room behind Kurama. Instead of replying Hiei just nodded to Kurama as the door was opened wide enough to allow him to enter.

Kurama went to sit with the others while Hiei choose to remain near the door. He might respect Yusuke but he would never like or trust humans, especially idiots like Kuwabara.

After a little while Genkai, Botan, Keiko and lastly Yukina entered. Hiei stiffened when Yukina came in. Kuwabara jumped to his feet when he saw Yukina.

"Yukina! What a pleasure it is to see you in good health!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily.

"Sit down you great bloke," Genkai repremanded.

Although it was hard to see in the dim lighting Hiei was giving Kuwabara a look of disgust that almost promised instant death if he didn't sit down. But Kuwabara did as he was told.

Keiko sat down next to Yusuke while both Botan and Yukina sat between Genkai and Kurama. There was, of course, enough room for Hiei to sit next to Kurama if he wished to join them, though they all knew that it wasn't likely that he would.

"Now that we're all here I can talk about you next mission," Botan said after a few seconds of silence.

All of a sudden the door opened and Hiei's small form could be seen leaving. He had come there with questions that he needed answered, not to hear about some stupid mission that Koenma wanted them to go on. He also wasn't about to ask his questions with the humans, Botan and Yukina sitting there listening.

Kurama watched the smaller demon leave.

"Hey get back here shortie!" Kuwabara yelled after Hiei.

"Kuwabara please calm down. We can discuss this without Hiei," Botan said calmly. She could sense that something was bothering the fire demon and figured it was better not to pester him, knowing just how much Hiei detested people questioning his actions or demanding things from him.

"I'll be back in a little while, after I've spoken with Hiei," Kurama said as he rose to his feet in one fluid movement. He walked out of the door, shutting it behind him. There was something in the look Hiei had given him when he arrived that told Kurama that Hiei had a great deal on his mind.

"I wonder what's up with those two?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

* * * * *

Hiei was leaning against the statue in Genkai's courtyard, facing away from the house when Kurama came out.

"Hiei, is there something you want to talk about?" Kurama asked from the porch.

"Hmph! There's nothing to talk about," Hiei replied. He began to walk away from the house, into the forest.

"Hiei I know you far too well to believe that there isn't something bothering you so stop trying to avoid or deny it," Kurama said, stopping Hiei in mid stride.

Hiei turned around and faced the red headed boy, glaring fiercely at him. "I said there was nothing to talk about Kurama!" He said harshly with a look in his eyes that took off most of the harshness in his voice.

Just as Kurama was about to go to Hiei to at least try and coax him into talking the fire demon was gone. Kurama sighed and was about to go inside when something caught his attention. Now instead of going inside Kurama went to investigate it.

* * * * *

The room was silent after the two demons had left. No one had moved or spoken since Yusuke made his comment. They had all heard Hiei's harsh reply to whatever Kurama had said, none of them could believe their ears though. The fire demon was usually harder to anger when the retired theif was involved but appearently Hiei had been angry enough to even snap at Kurama of all people.

Yusuke and everyone started to become worried hen neither demon returned. They were all asking themselves the same question: Should someone check on them?

****

Kanna: Yes I did change the name of the story. I changed it cause my original title didn't match what went on in the story, sorry if I confused some people. This chapter is a lot shorter on the computer then in my notebook. Here it's only two pages, in my notebook it's 4.5 pages


	3. Ch 2 Investigation

****

Kanna: NEXT CHAPTER!!!! I'm updating this story as fast as I can for those of you who want me to update it

~Chapter 2~

~*!~Investigation~!*~

Kurama comes to a clearing. He began to walk cautiously through the clearing, listening for any alerting sounds. When he was about ¾ the way he heard a rustling noise and spun around to find Hiei not more than 3 feet behind him. He smiled, "Hiei…"

"Kurama, I need to talk to you about something," Hiei said, cutting the kitsune off.

"Talk to me about what?" Kurama asked, clearly confused at Hiei's bluntness. The shorter demon standing in front of him had absolutely refused to talk about anything earlier but now… Then Kurama remembered that Yusuake and the others had been sitting in the room behind him and understood his friend's reluctance to talk about what was bothering him while they were at Genkai's

Hiei stood there silently. He wasn't sure where to begin. Instead he stared intently, unblinking, into Kurama's bright, intelligent green eyes.

All of a sudden Kurama fell forward towards Hiei. His hair changing from red to silver as his ears appeared and his eyes became gold before fluttering shut. He had become Youko Kurama in a matter of seconds.

Hiei caught his friend and gently lowered him to the ground. After making sure Kurama was all right Hiei looked around for whatever demon or human could have done what had been done to Kurama without either of them hearing it coming. He removed the white headband, allowing the Jagan on his forehead to seek out the attacker.

After a second or two, Hiei knew exactly what direction the attack had come from. Hiei picked up the unconscious Youko Kurama and took him back to Genkai's.

Just as Hiei was about to leave Genkai's he ran into Yukina (his twin sister although she doesn't/isn't allowed to know). He hadn't bothered to replace the headband, wanting to be able to track the movements of Kurama's attacker.

Yukina saw Kurama laying unconscious in the room Hiei had just left. "Hiei, what happened to him?" She asked, not bringing up the fact that she and the others had heard his argument with Kurama.

"Take care of him Yukina," was all Hiei said as he brushed passed her, heading in the direction of the attacker.

Yukin stared after him. She wasn't sure if she should stop him and force him to explain or do as he asked her. Then she saw Youko Kurama begin to stir. She was about to call after Hiei when she realized that he was long gone.

Instead she went into the room that the kitsune lay semiconscious in. "Kurama?"

"Yes?" He replied, looking up at her. His vision was fading in and out.

"Hiei told me to take care of you but I'm not sure why," Yukina explained.

Kurama just smiled to himself, not bothering with a response.

* * * * *

Hiei jumped from tree to tree with as much speed as he could muster without losing track of his prey.

Moments later he came out of the forest in the middle of a large, open meadow. He stood at the edge of the meadow, scanning it. Hiei was quiet cautious about exposing himself openly to someone as hard to keep track of (even for him) as who ever he was up against..

"Well, well, well. It took you long enough to get here but it appears the Forbidden Child has finally found his way to us," Someone said, chuckling, from behind Hiei.

****

Kanna: Really wish these chapters were longer but I know you people just want me to continue with the story as soon as possible. Then again I'm kind of glad the chapters are short, I don't know about the rest of you but I always hated it when the author would type up really long chapters especially if I was doing the book as a report for school and I had to have a certain amount of chapters read by a certain date.


	4. Ch 3 Family?

**Kanna****: I might be able to get the second one up before Anime Club today but I doubt it cause Harris is an *beep* (not sure if we're allowed to cuss here or not plus he has a tendency to read over my shoulders, which really bugs me!). I will reply to R&R's in my next chapter, I don't have time to right now.**

**Family?******

"And who would 'us' be?" Hiei asked without turning around.

"You'll have to come with me to find out," the man replies.

"You're going to force me to come whether I want to or not Hikidasu," Hiei stated as he turned to face the demon standing before him.

((I'll buy something at the Pause for who ever can tell me what Hikidasu means, you've got to tell me your real name though cause I'm not good with nicknames unless I know the person's real name))

Hikidasu had short, ice blue spiked hair and bright, sky blue eyes. he wasn't much taller then Hiei and wore dark navy blue clothes.

"Your correct Hiei," Hikidasu replied calmly, "Now you'll come with me willingly if you wish Youko to live."

'What have you done to him!?' Hiei deseperately wanted to ask but he knew that Hikidasu wouldn't tell him.

Hikidasu walked passed Hiei. "Follow me," He then seemed to disappear. Hiei vannished a second later.

* * * * *

"Koenma-sama! Kurama is deadly ill and Hiei has disappeared! You cannot ask me to order Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai to take on this threat from the demon world alone!" Botan argues angrily, her voice giving away how worried she truely was.

"Botan! I am not asking you to do anything! I am ordering you to do that! If my father finds out about this outbreak of demons in the human world, especially if they're the group of demons they claim to be, then there will be all hell to pay!" Koenma says from behind his desk.

"But Koenma-sama, do you really wish to put the humans inthe middle of it all without Kurama and Hiei's knowledge and back-up?"

"They'll have Yukina and yourself. Between the two of you they should have all the back-up and knowledge they need."

"Koenma,sir, Hiei told Yukina to take care of Kurama until he came back. Besides Hiei would probably refuse to listen to you if you ordered Yukina into the fighting and she got hurt."

Koenma sat there staring at his desk. Botan had a point and if he lost control over Hiei then who knows what the angry fire demon would do. "Alright Botan, you win. But, before you go and tell them that the mission is postponed, you need to find Hiei." Koenma dismisses her and sighed. He hoped that his father didn't find out about the demons before he got the problem under control.

* * * * *

"We can take care of the demons without the midget's help," Kuwabara exclaimed angrily. He liked Hiei about as much as Hiei liked him.

"What are we gonna do about Kurama though?" Yusuke asked calmly, ignoring Kuwabara.

"Kurama will have to stay here under Yukina and Keiko's care." Genkai stated. It made no sense to her to move Kurama or to force Yusuke's girlfriend to help them find someone who thinks she's useless when she'd do much better to stay and help take care of Kurama. They had all established that Yukina wasn't going with them after she had told them what Hiei had asked her to do.

After a few seconds of starting at the floor in silence everyone's gaze slid to the door connecting the room Kurama was in  and the one they were in. The only movement in the room was Yukina or Keiko getting up to get something. Kurama lay on his bed, covered in sweat. No matter what the two girls tried to do they couldn't bring his fever down. All of his body was hot to the touch. He would open his eyes occasionally but they never appeared to focus on anything or stay open for more then a minute or two before closing again for hours.

* * * * *

Hiei and HIkidasu appear in the middle of a large circle of demons. Hikidasu joined the ring, leaving Hiei alone in the center of the circle.

"So Hiei, you've come back," One demon said in a deep voice. He appeared to be the oldest in the group.

"If I remember correctly your the ones that tossed me off the island," came Hiei's calm reply.

"I couldn't allow a fire demon live among ice demons. YOu would have been a danger to us all but that doesn't matter now because,, regardless that your angry about that your friend Youko Kurama, the great theif, will die unless you do what we want," The demon replied, chuckling to himself as saw the torn look Hiei was having difficulty keeping off his his face.

Hiei wanted to kill the demon standing in front of him but he knew that wouldn't save Kurama. He also wanted to go check and see if Kurama was alright but knew he couldn't do that either.

**Kanna****: It's just occured to me that the island Hiei was born on was in fact all females. Unfortunately I've already written past this chapter and I beg my readers to please forgive my mistake. For this story there will have been guys on the island.**


End file.
